Magolor's Bad Bed Day
by ElecMan1987
Summary: Magolor is mad on rainy days and decides to stay in his bed to release some steam.


It was a dark and stormy night while Magolor laid in his bed, clearly in his room. He was always in a bad mood at this time of the weather, so he stays inside to not get mad at anybody. Though, that would be sadly impossible, because no matter what, he always gets mad. He always thought of the deaths that happened, though that would be something... Albeit he know that, because of everything he has done for the time being. All that is happening is chaos, and in _what_ moment would he be happy.. in a post-apocalyptic time being in this hell. The question is... **WHAT?** What would happen if it weren't for Negativitron to ruin everything... He scoffed at just thinking about a happy ending... nothing happy happens alot...

Funny. What does happiness mean again? This is a world of depression and sadness, where nothing can be accomplished, and you bring up _**happiness.**_ Magolor is disgusted by that word. You dare say a postive word in a apocalyptic nightmare, and you will die, definitely. He wonders... will there every be peace in a apocalypse? All those _happy scenes,_ they were definitely fake. They were all fake... you wasted your time into trying to make happy memories, which are nearly impossible to make, so why even bother... You should start trying to talk to yourself instead of out loud, that should keep you from getting mad. What is this? You are trying to fight the truth? The truth is the truth. How dare you, trying to drift away from the truth? You know this is the truth. You have no friends. Why do you socialize? And then the reader wonders why the truth is so negative to Magolor. He tries to cover himself by trying to say that he is a friend...

But **NO.** You should have expected this from the start, little bud. Your life is a lie. You then open the curtains and look at the everlasting thunder, screeching the night like a bat in a wide cave. ''Dang it...'' Magolor murmured to himself. ''Why do I even _try_ to stay positive, when I am just this mess trying to be nice...'' The dramatic damage hit him. The PTSD. All of those murder scenes, the fates he had before, the villains he encountered that changed when they nearly died.. The hospital horror... They change moods dramatically, causing good friends to be very negative that you would bother talking to them and never see them again. Magolor then goes out from his room, going to play videogames, because that is the only thing that calms him down.

''Sigh... I will stay here for the rest of the time being I guess...'' Though there would be more to come. A word that it's name is so scary, nobody would mention it. The word that changed the world.

 ** _Weirdmaggedon._**

The apocalypse composed by the one-eyed maestro called Bill Cipher. Some people already knew that, but it was just a little FYI. Anyways, back to the main subject. Magolor stayed in his Lor Starcutter by himself, because of his eternal sadness and PTSD. Even if someone would talk to him, he would get mad easily. It is sad, because there were people that liked talking to him, but instead they could not because of Magolor's PTSD. Blame it to the villains, that were driven by a dark force. A dark force that nobody knows about, but is definitely a dark force. It is a interesting force, because it is the force that conducts the evil in this world. So complex that nobody knows about it. If you are depressed already, then get ready, because it is about to get worse. He always liked Marx in _a way_ that is very unintelligible, possibly _romance._ Though that would be a joke, because this was a time that nobody liked anybody, just a war that never ends. Because war is a time where justice can be served, but with sacrifices and hard work. And justice, Magolor scoffed at the thought, because there was no justice in this world at the moment, maybe forever. This is a story that bends the time and space of the Kirby universe. It gets tailored by war, but with justice. And now Magolor has made his decision on what to do.

 _ **Ignore everybody.. including friends.**_


End file.
